offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario 64: Randomness to the Max
This is Super Mario 64: Randomness to the Max 1. Skits *Enzo burns his butt in lava thinking it's water in the Fourth Dimension. Starman3 and Starman4 shake their heads in dismay, as Enzour says his counterpart line "Yay Fire!" *Starman3 is looking at a calendar wishing for time to go by faster, as they are in November. Starman3 kicks the calendar, as MarioMario54321 tells him he added another day to the calendar, so the next day will be November 31. Starman3 then explodes into a coin. *Smus is cheering for YTR, as LuigiFan54321 and Starman3 are both confused. Captain makes a funny joke as Smus tries to protest, ending up in Starman3 getting owned and Fawn feeling violated by the door. *Some guy randomly explodes twice, as Starman3 and Enzo both get creeped out and say these circumstances are extremely pointless. *Yoshiman spazzes out enough that he blows up into a coin. Starman3 gets creeped out and runs away, not in fear but in a plain "what" reaction. *Starman3 comes and tells Enzo Roblox Goes Crazy 26 has been delayed, as Enzo goes "Wah Wah Wah Waaaaah" as MarioMario54321 comes in and punches Enzo, saying "Hold your Wah Wah Wah!" Enzo gets creeped, and runs off, as Starman defends Enzo, when MarioMario says he is just like Chuck Norris. *MarioStar92 is in Minecraft and worries he's in the wrong place and not where he's supposed to be, Blooper Land. *Enzo wants Starman3 to say his line, but Starman3 is suspicious. Enzo just wants him to say it, as Cdrom1019 comes in and does the Starman time AND the line from Starman3, shocking both of them very much. Cd ends up being dizzy and crashes into the wall, to where Starman says "Oooh, that's gotta hurt." *Starman3 introduces another singer to the castle to Enzo, who Enzo guesses as Gerbelbey. Enzo doesn't like his singing the first time, as Starman3 doesn't seem to mind, until Gerbelbey sings Rick Roll to Starman3, giving him the same reaction as Enzo. Mario comes in the room, wondering what's up, and hears Gerbelbey's singing, having the same reaction as the other 2. *Enzo throws the Mastersword at Enixn, Starman3 being very concerned for the latter. Enixn almost gets hit by it, mistaking the thrower to be Starman3, who promptly responds that it was Enzo, as Enixn comes out ok. *Starman3 exclaims the names of the (recently released at the time) new legendary Pokemon for Pokemon X and Y, Xerneas and Yveltal. Enzo exclaims he knew the names already, causing Starman3 to explode into a coin. *MarioStar92 notices Smus and calls him "Smushy the Fishy." Starman3 proceeds to do this as well, as Matt sings a random song about Smus being a fishy. This causes Smus to get angry so much that he explodes into a coin, with the background following along, glitched up possibly because Smus was the creator of the original Randomness Approaching series, of which this video was number 2 of. *Enzo acts like a pig, as Starman3 is confused. Jbro109 exclaims if Enzo will turn into bacon, as he responds strangely. Starman3 and Jbro wonder if he's talking in Pig Latin or something. *One of Jbro's ideas gets rejected, planned to be in "Randomness Approaching 3" (even further proof this video was originally part of the Randomness Approaching series). Troll Boo comes along (voiced by Jbro) and causes Matt's ears to be hurt. *MarioStar92 gets a camera to the face as he says "D'oh!" *Captain is about to upload a song, but finds his file was replaced by a file named "noobsong," which sounds completely awful and not of Captain's quality. The noob comes in wondering if Captain thought his song was good, as Captain says what was against the noob's wishes. Starman3 owns the noob outside Captain's room, and comes in and asks Captain to play a song, as the credits play with this song playing, ending the video. Characters *Starman3 *MarioMario54321 *Starman4 (Fourth Dimension) *Enzour (Fourth Dimension) *Enzo *Jbro109 *Cdrom1019 *Gerbelbey *Enixn *Laclipsey (cameo in Enixn's voice clip) *MarioStar92 *Captain64000 *Yoshiman *Fawn *Smus16475 *DragonBallZKai5 *Troll Boo (voiced by Jbro109) Trivia *This video is actually Randomness Approaching 2 ported to a new series and every piece of content in this video was originally uploaded in January 2013. The only new thing in the video is the intro to conveniate the new series. *It is revealed while Enzo (Prinplup14) hates lava, Enzour, his counterpart, hates water. *This video, even in it's original appearance, was the first technical appearance of Cdrom1019 in SM64 videos. In Bloopers and not skit compilations, he first appeared in Blooper 43. *Starman3 and Enzo mispronounced Gerbelbey's name in his skit. Instead of Ger-bil-bay, as it is meant to be said, it comes out as Ger-bel-bi. *Smus transitions through 2 color codes in this video. His first one, and his second one. His first one is when he's cheerleading, and the second one is when he explodes into a coin by being called Smushy the Fishy. This could show that the original video had a very long development time, since Smus changed color codes between development of skits. *The voice clips used in the 4th skit are actually from Roblox Goes Crazy 14. Enzo going "Ok, that was very pointless" is a reference to the same skit in the referenced video. Category:Videos Category:Randomness to the Max Series